


Video Game Distraction

by until_next_time_sweetie



Series: Strapless [3]
Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Angry Sex, F/F, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:24:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/until_next_time_sweetie/pseuds/until_next_time_sweetie





	

I was taking a week off from work, and I took the opportunity to play some video games. I started with the first Spyro the Dragon, but it didn't take me long to get frustrated with it. I couldn't pass the level Night Flight, no matter how many times I tried. There were much swearing and shouting, which called the appearance of my girlfriend.

“What are you doing?” She asked.

“Trying not to throw the damn controller at the TV.” I replied through clenched teeth, swearing again when I crashed into the indigo-colored water.

Alex giggled at me as she wrapped her arms around my shoulders and rested her chin near the crook of my neck. “Maybe you should take a break. I'm sure resting for a bit will help.”

“I can't quit now, I've come close so many times!” I cursed once more as I ran out of time. “Fuck sake! And that wasn't one of them.”

“I've never seen you get this angry before.”

“Sorry, video games frustrate me sometimes.” My tone immediately softened as I paused the game to look at her.

“Nothing to apologize for. You're kinda cute when you're angry.” She pressed a kiss to my right temple before excusing herself to the kitchen.

I continued my game, getting more and more pissed off at the level when I finally threw the controller onto the floor and turned the system off without saving my game. Alex returned not long after with two steaming cups (she had tea, and I hot chocolate). We sat down on the couch to slowly sip our drinks, and my annoyance was soon forgotten.

“Would you teach me how to play it?” She asked.

“You really want to learn?”

“Yeah. I've never played one before.”

“Which game would you want to play?”

“Whatever one you think is good for beginners.”

“I'd recommend Crash Bandicoot, then.”

I turned the PlayStation 3 back on and found the game in a folder. After starting it up, I handed the controller to her and showed her how to hold it. I wrapped her fingers around the handles, then placed her index digits on the L1 and R1 buttons, then her right thumb went over the four shape buttons, and her other thumb for the directional buttons.

“This seems complicated.” She said with a giggle.

“You'll get used to it.”

“What do I do now?”

“Press the Start button. The arrowhead-shaped black button above the right analog stick.” I pointed to it, and she crushed it with her thumb. “You don't have to push that hard.”

“Sorry.” She giggled. “What now?”

“Push the X button to start the level.”

When it began, I explained which buttons to push to make the character jump and open the boxes. Alex was a quick learner, and I smiled as I watched her. She smiled as well as she concentrated hard. I watched her fingers on the controller, then my eyes gradually moved up her arms to eventually settle on her face. She was now biting her lower lip, her sparkling eyes staring intently at the screen.

“You're doing really well.” I said. “Oh, this part is a bit difficult. That metal box with the exclamation point on it will make the boxes across that gap appear, and you have to jump on every one of them.”

“Perhaps you should do it for me.” She replied, handing the controller to me.

“It's alright, even I can't do it every time. I won't think less of you if you can't do it on your first try.”

“If I can do it, you have to do the dishes every night for a week.”

“And if you don't?”

“I'll pleasure you in ways you never imagined.” She purred.

“How do you know what I've imagined?” I giggled.

With a wicked smirk and a wink, she activated the invisible boxes, took a deep breath, and began her task. I watched as she narrowly jumped over each box in the row, making it successfully to the other side. She squealed in delight, and I was just as happy for her, even though it meant I was on dish duty. I hated doing them because it was such a boring task. At least I got to play in the water, though.

“I knew you could do it.” 

“You did not! You were just hoping to get out of washing dishes.”

“You're not finished with the level yet. You have to go up the left fork in the path in order to get the rest of the boxes.”

“What happens if I do?”

“You'll get a gem. It looks like a diamond.”

“Will it be the only diamond I ever get?” She asked teasingly.

“I don't know. Why does it matter if we get married? A piece of paper isn't going to change anything.”

“It's just nice to have proof for the world that I belong to someone, and someone belongs to me.”

“I understand that, but it isn't any of the world's business.”

“Ugh, you're so stubborn! Oh, damn.” She swore when her character was killed by a turtle.

I laughed as I wished I could tell her about her most important Christmas present: an engagement ring. I had been thinking of proposing ever since I met her a year ago. From the first time I saw her at the coffee shop, I knew I wanted to marry her. It was very difficult keeping up the charade of not wanting to take that step. I couldn't wait to see her face on the morning she opened it – the box was hidden safely on the top branch of the tree near the angel, which Alex was mine.

Starting from the last checkpoint, she swore again when she had to jump on the boxes to get across the gap once more. I did it for her so she could drink her tea before it got cold. When I ended up finishing the level, I handed the controller back, but she said she'd rather watch me. I played a few more levels before I got bored and turned the game off. My hot chocolate was still warm when I took it up again to empty the contents.

“I thought about making something with rice tonight. Perhaps a stir-fry.” I suggested.

“Sounds wonderful.”

“Would you want beef, chicken, or shrimp?”

“Beef sounds good, or maybe chicken. I can't decide. You know not to ask me things like that.”

“If you help me, we could have all three.”

“That's why I love you.” She said with a smile, leaning in to kiss me.

“Even though I don't want to get married?”

“Yes, even despite that.”

“Shall we get started on supper?”

“Yeah.”

With two of us working, it didn't take too long. I worked on the rice, beef, and chicken, while Alex took care of the shrimp. Since they didn't take very long, I had her start it a few minutes before the chicken was finished, and everything was timed perfectly. She set the table while I put the food on two plates, along with filling two glasses with wine. 

“Wait, I forgot something.” I said before she took her first bite.

I went to grab the bottle of Yum Yum Sauce and drizzled it onto my food before mixing it in. I took my first bite with it and hummed in delight. We spent the time talking about work and things that would seem mundane to anyone else, but to me, I hung on her every word, no matter what she said. I loved her so much that she was always enthralling to me. After we finished eating, I cleared the table, put the leftovers in the fridge, then began the dishes.

“Supper was delicious, sweetheart.” Alex told me.

“We make a great team.”

“The best.”

“Would you want to play more games?”

“Perhaps. You can go ahead if you want.”

“I need your help.” She whined.

“Well, you'll have to wait since I lost the bet.”

“Sod the bet!”

Alex grabbed my arm to drag me away from the sink and into the living room. I giggled along the way and turned on the console. She wanted to play more Crash Bandicoot, and she did successfully for over an hour. I helped her when she needed it, but it wasn't often. I was proud of how quickly she had gotten used to the controls.

“See, you barely needed my help. I'll go take care of the dishes, then I'll be back in about ten minutes.”

“I have an idea of something better to do with your hands.” She said mischievously.

“And what would that be?”

Alex put the controller down on the coffee table, took my hand, and brought it up to her face. Instead of pressing it to her cheek, she kissed the palm softly. Her eyes looked into mine as she did it, and the intense gaze sent heat to pool in my womb. I loved when she looked at me like that—I could see her hunger for me.

“Do you know just how fucking sexy you are?” I asked in a whisper.

“Enough to turn you on, at least.”

“It's more than that. Do you realize how lucky I am to have you?”

“Don't say that. You're perfectly deserving of me.”

“Am I? You should have someone who actually wants to marry you.”

“I understand why you don't want to. I'll be more than happy just being partners instead of wives.”

“But 'partner' sounds so boring.” I wrinkled my nose.

“I won't force you to do something you don't want to. We don't have to get married... besides, if we're together long enough, we'll be common law married anyway.”

“I'm sorry, I'm ruining the mood.”

“Yes, you're a regular pain in the arse, but I love you anyway.” We shared another kiss before she picked up the controller to return to her game. “Maybe you could pass that one level now.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.”

“It can wait until tomorrow. I'd rather snuggle up with you and a nice cup of hot chocolate, and watch a movie.”

“Which one?”

“You choose. I'll go make the drinks.”

“Peppermint tea, please.”

I kissed her forehead then returned to the kitchen. As the water was heating up, I quickly did the dishes and put them away. It actually took five minutes instead of what I originally thought, which was good. The kettle clicked right as I was drying the last plate, and I put it away before pouring the water into the waiting mugs.

When I went back to the living room, I smiled to myself as I saw the opening title of the Halloween remake. Alex was terrified of horror movies, but I thought it was sweet that she wanted to watch it with me. I handed her the cup with her tea as I sat down next to her.

“What made you pick this one?” I asked.

“You like it, and I'm tired of being afraid. Besides, I know where you are if I have a nightmare.”

“You'll be fine. This movie is more gory than scary, and I know you like gore, Dr. Corday.”

“It's what happens when your father is a butcher with no sons.”

“I actually think it's kinda sexy.”

“You have a weird definition of sexy, then.”

“Maybe I'm a vampire, you don't know.”

“That would explain why you never sleep at night.”

“I at least stay in bed until you fall asleep.”

“And then the cold side usually wakes me up.”

“What are you doing on my side, anyway?” I teased.

“It's difficult to move there when there's another body in the way.”

“Fair enough. Though, you could roll over on top of me, for all I care. You won't hear me complain.”

“Like this?” She asked as she pushed me onto my back, pressing her body against mine. 

“Yes.” I whispered.

“It would be difficult to do this in bed since you're never there.”

“I'll try to stay put, then.”

“You'd better.” She huffed, crushing her lips to mine.

I whimpered at the force but quickly reciprocated. When her tongue entered my mouth, I let out another sound of delight, even though she tasted like tea. I was so wrapped up in Alex that I couldn't even hear the sound of the movie in the background. All I wanted to hear was her labored breathing and our frantic kissing.

I slowed things down, though, because I liked to savor being with her sexually (and any other way). I brought us both into a sitting position and broke the kiss in order to look into her eyes and see whether she wanted more. I smiled when I saw her red and swollen lips and the desire in her eyes as I lifted her shirt over her head to be dropped on the floor. My hands immediately went to the cups of her lavender lace bra, and she arched into my touch with a hungry growl as she chewed my lower lip playfully.

“Are we doing this here?” I asked.

“Do you want to?”

“Yeah. I need my energy to make you cum over and over.”

“Promises, promises.” She said with a giggle.

“It's a promise I always keep.”

I captured her lips this time as I unhooked her bra and added it to the growing pile of clothes on the floor. She practically tore my shirt off as I lowered her onto her back to kiss my way down her body. I pressed her tits together in order to give both of them my full attention. Alex whimpered when her left nipple was enveloped by my warm, wet mouth.

“Fuck, that feels good.” She moaned. “Drink some more cocoa.”

I smirked to myself as I obeyed her. I swished it around my mouth for a moment before swallowing, taking her stiff bud once again. Alex bit her lip as she hummed and arched into me. We had never really experimented with our sexual practices, but this told me she might like temperature play. I wondered if she would like hot wax dripped on her body.

“Would you wanna use candles some time?” I asked.

“Object insertion?”

“No, I meant the wax. What would make you think I'd fuck you with a candle?”

“I don't know.” She laughed as she covered her face in embarrassment.

“I mean, I will if you really want me to...”

“Shut up and fuck me.”

“Gladly.”

I continued laving attention on her breasts until I kissed my way down her stomach. Alex lifted her hips so I could remove her yoga pants, along with her panties. I loved her legs, especially her strong thighs while my head was between them. Looking up at her face, her expression said that if I didn't do anything soon, I would get hurt.

 

I kissed and nibbled playfully up the sensitive skin of her inner thigh, taking pleasure in her desperate whimpers. She spread her legs further as I neared her sex – the flesh was plump, pink, and glistening, and I couldn't wait any longer to taste her. I teasingly flicked my tongue up the right side of her outer labia towards her clit, and I smiled to myself when she giggled because it must have tickled.

“You're wicked.” Alex said.

“You'll take that back once you see what I got you for Christmas.” I replied, wrapping my lips around the stiff bud to suck it.

“Oh, god!” She moaned, gripping my hair tightly. “What is it?”

“You have to wait until Christmas morning.” I mumbled into her labia.

“Can you give me a hint?”

I stopped to look up at her. “Are you more interested in your gift or your orgasm, Alex?”

“Right, sorry. Continue.” Lowering my head, I was just about to take her stiff bud into my mouth again when she sighed.

“What's wrong?”

“Nothing. I was just reacting to the pleasure.”

“I didn't get to touch you that time.”

“Would you mind if I wanted to try something different?”

“Like what?”

“Rough, angry sex.”

I smirked. “Sure, sounds like fun.”

Alex stood up and began to get dressed again. I wasn't sure how she wanted to get both of us angry, but my thoughts were answered when she picked up the PlayStation controller and realized she only really needed me to be angry. I watched as she searched for Spyro the Dragon, and rolled my eyes as she handed over the mechanism. I started the game anyway and found the portal for the level I was stuck on.

I was flying through all the rings and arches, but when it came to the lighthouses, I missed one and ran out of time in my effort to turn around. The second time, I crashed into the water again. I was getting annoyed as I began my third try, making the same mistake as the first. I swore under my breath as I tried again and again, each failure making me angrier.

“Are you enjoying this?” I snapped at my girlfriend.

“Yes.” She giggled.

“Laugh it up, Kingston. It's not too late to return your Christmas gifts.”

“There's more than one?”

“Believe it or not, yes, there's more than one. And one of them is really special. Something you would never imagine.”

“I could get you to tell me. You can never keep secrets from me.”

“I'm keeping this one. FUCK!” I exclaimed when I crashed into the water for the hundredth time.

“God, you're sexy when you swear.”

“I fucking hate this stupid, god damn level!”

“Then let me help you forget all about it.” She purred sultrily before taking the outer shell of my ear between her teeth.

I practically melted as my eyes rolled back, and I whimpered. I dropped the controller on the floor as I moved to pin her to the couch once more, crushing our lips together in a bruising kiss. I wished she was still naked because it would have made things easier. I wouldn't have had to break ourselves apart in order to take her clothes off. I kept mine on because I wanted this to be just about her.

“Are you still wet for me?” I asked.

“Why don't you find out.”

I slid my hand down her body until my fingers were underneath the waistband of her yoga pants. I kept it above her knickers as I continued moving down so I could cup her sex. I could feel the heat of it through the cotton, along with a slight dampness that became stronger when I pressed my middle digit against her slit.

“You know what I would really like to do to you?” I began.

“What?”

“Tie you by the wrists to the headboard, gag you, blindfold you, and torture you with slow and teasing touches.”

“I might be into that.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. If there's anything you want to try, all you have to do is ask.”

“You too.” I replied, and I had lost my anger. “I'm sorry. I don't think this is going to work.”

“Play more of your game. I can wait.”

“I mean, I can't stay angry at anything when I look at your face.”

“Not even if you imagine I'm someone you hate?”

“I think I love you too much to think of you as an enemy. I'm sorry, I hope you're not terribly disappointed.”

“Of course not.” She smiled. “The sex will still be as amazing even if it's not driven by anger.”

“We can try some other time. I'll make more of an attempt.”

“Darling, it's really fine--”

“It's something you want, and I will do everything I can to give you what you want.”

“Everything except marriage.” She replied teasingly.

“Shut up.” I said with a smirk.

“Is there really nothing I can do to make you angry?”

“Not with that adorable pout.”

“Look at my left ring finger then.” She said, thrusting it up into my face. “It looks so pathetic and bare. It could really use a ring... something along the lines of an ENGAGEMENT RING!”

“For the last fucking time, Alex, I don't want to marry you!” I replied, going along with her act. “But you know what I do want to do?”

“What?”

“I want to fuck you so hard and so good that you'll forget about wanting to get married.”

My voice was low and gruff as I spoke, and I pinned her to the couch. Her sudden harsh breathing was making me throb achingly between my legs. I captured her mouth in a bruising kiss, making her whimper and melt against me. Her skin was hot as my hand roamed her body, settling on her left breast for the moment.

I pinched the stiff nipple enough for a little bit of pain, and the noise Alex let out was an indication that she liked it. When I broke the kiss, we were both panting, and I moved my mouth down her neck, then between the valley of her breasts. I teased her other nipple this time, flicking it with my tongue, making it nice and wet to blow a cool breath onto it to make her shiver. 

“Yes, you would definitely enjoy temperature play.” I observed with a smile. “Wait here, and don't move. I have something to make this extra special.”

I practically jumped off the couch to hurry to our bedroom. Rummaging around in the closet, I found our shoe box of sex toys and lifted out the one I wanted. It was a dildo, but not just any dildo – it had no need of a harness because it had a long knob at the back of it that was put inside yourself in order for both of you to receive pleasure at the same time.

I slipped my pajama pants down to my knees in order to be able to spread my legs far enough to insert the toy inside myself. I was surprised at how easily it slid in since I hadn't had any stimulation, but was still wet. Luckily, there was a button holding close an opening at the front of my pants to poke the fake cock through, so I didn't need to put on the (sometimes annoying) tights or have to keep adjusting it because I didn't want to wear anything on my legs.

Returning downstairs, I was happy to see that Alex was still in the same position on the sofa, but as I came closer, I could see that her right hand was between her legs, while the other was playing with her nipples. As much at it turned me on to see her touching herself, I didn't want her to cum unless I made her.

“What are you doing?” I asked angrily, keeping up our earlier charade, and my sudden voice made her jump and move her hands away.

“I'm sorry, I didn't know how long you were going to be, and I didn't want to lose the feeling.”

“Oh, Alex, you silly woman.” I shook my head as I straddled her waist, and her eyes fell to the bulge at the front of my pants. When she looked back up at my face, I smirked and undid the button to pull the dildo out. “I can't fuck you properly without a cock, can I?”

It was a rhetorical question, but she shook her head anyway as she licked her red and swollen lips slowly (she must have been nibbling them while she was touching herself). I grabbed her wrists to pin them above her head and lowered my face so that it was close to her own. I could feel her hot and quick breath ghosting over my lips.

“You don't need a wedding ring because I already own you.” I whispered into her ear, making her breath hitch when I playfully bit the lobe.

“Fuck, you make me so fucking hot.” She whimpered. “I need you.”

“Turn over, then. I don't want to see your face. I just want to fuck you like the slut you are.”

I winced to myself at my words, hoping I didn't say anything wrong, but Alex listened all the same. She whimpered as she moved, especially when her thighs rubbed together a little. Once she was in position, I did nothing but stare at her ass. It was so plump and round and... perfect. My right hand took the opportunity to smack the left cheek, and I watched it jiggle slightly as the imprint of my fingers appeared in red.

Now that I couldn't see her face, it was much easier for me to stay in character and imagine her as someone I disliked (apart from her tell-tale reddish curls). Also, something about the position she was in—on her hands and knees with her legs already spread – she already looked like a desperate whore, and it turned me on so much to see her like that just for me.

My left hand trailed up the soft skin of her thigh and hip to grip her waist, while my other pointed the head of the dildo towards her sopping entrance. I teased her a bit more by smearing her wetness around, and she flinched and moaned quietly whenever I moved over her stiff and sensitive clit. I chuckled to myself whenever she made the slightest noise, feeling superior.

“Please, my love.” She whined.

“Shut up. I'll fuck you when I'm ready.”

I wasn't able to keep up my own charade because as soon as I said it, I thrust the fake cock into her hard enough to shove her forward a little. My right hand gripped her other hip and began a quick but gentle pace. I could feel the knob moving inside me with every motion I made, and there was a part that rubbed nicely over my clit. I was surprised to be feeling the first twinges of an orgasm already.

I gradually increased the intensity of my force until I was practically pounding into her, and Alex was soon screaming with pleasure. Her fingers gripped the cushion, making her knuckles white. She was still moaning and cursing with praise of how amazing I was making her feel, and that she was close to coming.

“Not until I do, my pet. You know the rules.” I said.

Usually, our love-making revolved completely around her pleasure, not caring about my own release at all, and it was the same for this situation. Though, I was still trying to keep up appearances, hoping that she was enjoying the experience. I assumed she was sine she hadn't said anything to correct my behavior.

I reached out with my right hand to grab her hair in order to pull her up so her back was pressed against my chest. I continued my pace as the same hand trailed down her stomach until it was settled between her legs. I began rubbing her clit in slow circles as my orgasm crashed over me suddenly. My hips kept thrusting into her through my climax, soon bringing her off with me.

When it was over, I slowed to a halt and gently pulled out of her. We were both breathing heavily and shining with perspiration as we laid down on the couch to snuggle. My facade disappeared when I saw her face again, and my earlier worry went away when I saw her satisfied smile on her face. I gently touched her face before leaning in to kiss her lips.

“That was wonderful.” She said after we parted.

“Was it? I was so nervous that I would have done or said something wrong.”

“You didn't, otherwise I would have said something.”

“I'm glad. I didn't like treating you like a whore, though. I did enjoy it, but not that part.”

“It's alright. I know you didn't mean any of the things you said.”

“Of course I didn't. I love you too much.”

“I know. I love you too.” She smiled before we shared another kiss. “I don't know about you, but I could use a shower. Care to join me?”

“Yes.”

Alex took my hand, we stood up, and she led me upstairs to the bathroom.

xXx

Three weeks later, it was finally Christmas Morning. I ended up waking up before her, then woke her up with gentle and loving kisses. After getting out of bed, she put on her bathrobe, and we made our way downstairs to open presents. She was happy with the ones I had gotten her, particularly the sketchpad and watercolors.

“What's that on the branch near the top?” I asked, pointing.

“I don't know. I've never noticed it.”

“Why don't you go see what it is. I'm too short to be able to reach that high.”

“Then how did it get up there?” She asked with a sly grin.

“Dunno. Maybe Santa Claus.”

Alex giggled and shook her head as she got up to head over to the tree to pull down a small box that was wrapped in shiny red paper. She carefully tore into it to reveal a velvety blue jewelry box. She joked about it being a pair of earrings or necklace, but her smile disappeared into a look a shock when she opened it to see the engagement ring.

“Oh my god.” She breathed, tears springing to her eyes. “Is this real?”

“Yes.”

“Oh my god.” She said again as her eyes overflowed with a tear each.

“Obviously you're not the only amazing actress in this relationship.” I teased, standing up to take the box out of her hands to remove the ring. When I knelt down, she continued crying as I took her left hand. “I've had this speech prepared since the night of our first date. I knew from the first time I saw you that I wanted to marry you. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I want to spend the rest of my life making you as deliriously happy as you make me. So, Alexandra Elizabeth Kingston, will you be my wife?”

“Yes.” She finally replied after what felt like an eternity. I slipped the ring onto the fourth finger before she pulled me up into a loving embrace. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you, as well. You'll need all that time to make up for lying to me.”

We shared a laugh as I kissed her.


End file.
